Girl From The Tree
by Ais
Summary: (Final Chapter Up!) (Chapter 1 modified)The Sanzo-Ikkou find a note in a puddle of blood which is from Homura. And they come across a mansion and notice that they have just walked into a trap! Pls Read and Review.
1. The new member modified

Konichiwa, I've modified this first chapter now, I hope it's better now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of it's characters except for Hiko, who is my own character.  
  
Now, on with the story, hope you all like it! ^_^  
  
It was a smooth afternoon, there was a cool breeze and everything seemed to be going fine. The Sanzo-Ikkou were driving along the road which was surrounded by trees. There was no sign of any town, there was only a small forest ahead.  
  
"I'm hungry, when are we going to get to the next town?" Said Goku in his usual tone. " I think we'll have to camp out for tonight. The next town is miles away." Said Hakkai. So the jeep stopped and the guys got off and went exploring the forest.  
  
Goku leaned against a tall tree. "This is boring, and what are we gonna eat" Then he gave the tree a great kick. Then. "Whoa!" CRASH. Something landed on Goku. "Hey, stop kicking my tree!" Said a mysterious girl that fell from the tree. "EWWWW, get off me weirdo." Said Goku as he pushed the girl off him. "What was that noise, Goku?" Asked Hakkai as he just came with some firewood. "This girl came out from nowhere and fell on me." Said Goku.  
  
The girl looked like she was around thirteen. She had dark brown hair which she tied up in a ponytail and she had cats ears on her hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt and a long brown jacket over it and cargo pants, her eyes were green.  
  
"Err.what's your name." Said Hakkai. "I don't really remember my full name, but I remember my friends at the ninja academy used to call me Hiko." She said. "You were in a ninja academy? Then why are you here?" Asked Hakkai. Just then, Sanzo and Gojyo came to the tree puzzled. "What's going on bakasaru!" Said Sanzo. "Aaaaah! It's a scary monk!" Yelled Hiko and cast a fireball that almost hit Sanzo but he avoided it. "Hey, watch it!" Yelled Sanzo as he reached for his fan and knocked Hiko on the head. "Itai.."  
  
"Go away, we have better things to do than bother with you, stupid little girl." Said Sanzo as he signalled to the rest of the guys to leave her alone. "WHAT, did you just call me?!" Yelled Hiko as a vain popped out of her forehead and she gave Sanzo a death glare. Sanzo just ignored the girl and walked past her.  
  
"That's it!" Hiko suddenly made the whole forest explode. Everyone except for Hiko was burnt. "Err. how exactly did you do that?" Asked Hakkai. "My special power is using the Flame Dragon." Said Hiko. "I've heard of those Dragons, only talented young ninjas have control of them." Said Hakkai. "But my aiming isn't so good and when I release my dragon it's usually like.that white dragon over there." Said Hiko as she pointed at Hakkuryu.  
  
"But maybe, this girl would be useful in our party." Said Hakkai. "Why are you doing all the talking and I'm just standing here doing nothing?" Said Gojyo. "Yeah, Hiko why don't you come with us?" Said Goku. "Hey, stop ignoring me!" Said Gojyo. "Sanzo, can she come?" Said Goku as he and Hiko made puppy dog eyes. "Whatever, as long as she doesn't make too much noise like a bakasaru." Said Sanzo.  
  
So, that night the guys got to learn all about Hiko, I'm too tired to write out the conversation but I'll just tell some parts of her history ( Like anyone cares)  
  
Ok, first of all she's an orphan. She was found in front of a stone cat statue. And was brought to a Ninja Academy, (the head of the academy found her) And since she was weak and bad in her aiming and her dragon looked like a miserable lizard, she was teased by her friends and scolded and beaten by her teachers. So she ran away from the academy and lived in that forest for the past three months. That's all I can write but you'll learn more in the other chapters.  
  
Next Day..  
  
As usual, Hakkai woke up early and thought no one could beat him to wake up first, but he thought wrong cuz the minute he woke up he smelt something nice. "Suddenly he saw smoke, then he smelt something burning and then. "What's going on!?" Hakkai rushed outside thinking that the forest was burning. But all he saw was Hiko cooking something in a pan. "Oh, your up already? I caught a fish in the river nearby and I thought of cooking it for breakfast but." then she showed Hakkai the burnt fish that she 'cooked'  
  
"Err.I think you'd better throw that out. I'll make breakfast." the minute Hakkai said breakfast Goku ran up to them and said, "Is it breakfast time yet?" "Not yet, why don't you go catch some more fish with Hiko for breakfast." Said Hakkai with his usual smile. "Ok I wanna catch lots of fish for me to eat." Said Goku as he went to the river and Hiko followed behind him.  
  
"Does he ALWAYS have that creepy smile on his face?" Asked Hiko who thought that Hakkai's smile was weird. " Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon." Said Goku as he searched for a stick and finally found one long one. "You catch fish with a stick?" Asked Hiko. "I can't afford a fishing rod so this will do." Said Goku. "Watch how I catch fish," said Hiko as she took out a strange object and held it up above the water. Suddenly a fish jumped out from the water and Hiko suddenly looked like she had claws on her knuckles and caught the fish. "What's that on your hand?" "I don't know what people call it and I don't know where I got it but I use it for defence." Now this weapon is kinda like what Wolverine from X-Men uses but this is only a weapon she really doesn't have claws.  
  
"What happens if you take those off?" Asked Goku. "I.err..I don't really know but I don't think I should take it off." "Can you scratch things with it?" "Isn't it obvious? You Bakasaru." "Can you slice things in half with those?" A vein pops out on Hiko's forehead. "DON'T MAKE ME SLICE YOU UP!!" "Your so scary when your mad.." "SHUT UP!" Hiko scratches Goku's face.  
  
End Of Chapter One.  
  
He heh, there's not much that I changed, it's only that I put in how Hiko looks like. Oh and the latest chapter is coming soon so get ready ^_^. 


	2. Scaredy Cat

Hi, here's the second chapter, Hope u all like it. And this time I thought I'd try to do dialogue, It's more neater this way.  
  
And again, here's the DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Gensoumaden Saiyuki.  
  
Here we go, the second chapter,  
  
A couple of days after Hiko joined the Sanzo-Ikkou, she was filled in on what was their goal and all the important stuff, they even told her not to get Sanzo angry. So Hiko TRIED not to be hit by the paper fan but still received an occasional :THWACK:  
  
Hiko: Wow, this dragon can turn into a jeep, cool!  
  
Hakkuryu: KWEE!  
  
After some arguing form Goku and Gojyo and some :THWACKS: and sounds of Hiko trying to get out of the way between the two, they finally reached the next town.  
  
Goku: Yay! Let's go eat!  
  
Hiko: You just ate!  
  
Goku: I did?  
  
:THWACK:  
  
At the inn.  
  
Goku: Hey, that's my dumpling!  
  
Gojyo: But now it's mine.  
  
Goku: Give it back!  
  
Sanzo: URUSAI! (Holds gun at the two of them)  
  
Hiko: Do they do this every time?  
  
Hakkai: Always. Why aren't you eating?  
  
Hiko: I've got a small appetite. Wait a minute. hey, Goku here if your SO hungry have my food.  
  
Goku: Yay! Hiko is sooo good!  
  
Later, as usual the guys were gambling.  
  
Goku: Hiko, you wanna play?  
  
Hiko: No thanks. I'll just sit here and read.  
  
Gojyo: Where did you get that from, I thought you lived up in that tree.  
  
Hiko: I grabbed a couple of things from the ninja academy before I left.  
  
Suddenly a group of Youkai burst in the room. The other people in the inn were screaming.  
  
Sanzo: ( Yawns)  
  
Hiko: This is so easy. ( Blows up one of the youkai )  
  
Other Youkais: Aaaaah! Now there's FIVE of them!  
  
Goku and Gojyo: ( Takes out weapon )  
  
Sanzo takes out gun.  
  
Hakkai forms a beam.  
  
Youkais: :Shivers:  
  
:POW:  
  
:WOOSH:  
  
:KICK:  
  
:BANG:  
  
:WHAM:  
  
:ARGH:  
  
:POW:  
  
And in a couple of minutes, the youkais were gone.  
  
Hakkai: Was that your first time fighting youkais?  
  
Hiko: Nope, It's my third.  
  
Everyone except Hiko: WHAT!?  
  
Hiko: There's a lot of them in the forest you know.  
  
Goku: What's wrong with your hair?  
  
Hiko: What?  
  
Goku: Those two parts stick out, they look like cat's ears.  
  
Hiko: That's because I'm a cat demon.  
  
Gojyo: I've never heard of cat demons before.  
  
Hiko: That's because I think I'm the only one.  
  
Hakkai: How do you know that you're the only one?  
  
Hiko: I said 'I THINK' I 'm the only one, I'm not so sure if there's others like me.  
  
Goku: Hmm.. I know what we can call you, SCAREDY CAT!  
  
Hiko: Say that again and I'll blow you up! (vain pops out)  
  
Goku: Scaredy Cat, Scaredy Cat, Scaredy cat!  
  
Hiko: SHUT UP! ( Scratches Goku)  
  
Goku: Ouch!  
  
Ok, that's all I can think of right now, but the next chapter should be up soon so, Cya! ^_^ And PLEASE REVIEW. 


	3. The Mask Making Kit

Ok, here we go with the third chapter, hope it was better than my last one. ^_^  
  
Now the Sanzo Ikkou were on to the next town.  
  
Goku: Sanzo harehetta.  
  
Sanzo: Urusai bakasaru! :THWACK:  
  
Hiko: You just ate the leftovers of my breakfast! How can you be hungry?  
  
Goku: But that was minutes ago!  
  
Gojyo: Stupid bakasaru.  
  
Goku: Stop calling me that.  
  
Hiko: He's right you are a bakasaru.  
  
Goku: Yeah and you're a Scaredy Cat!  
  
Hiko: That's it you asked for it!  
  
:SCRATCH:  
  
Goku: Itei.  
  
Suddenly Hakkai stops the jeep.  
  
Gojyo: What was that for?  
  
Hakkai: See for yourself.  
  
Kougaiji's Party was right in front of them.  
  
Hiko: Who are those weirdoes?  
  
Goku: Oh, we forgot to mention them to you.  
  
Kougaiji: Who's that kid?  
  
Goku: She's a new member and be careful, she's a ninja!  
  
Lirin: Oh hello what's your name?  
  
Kougaiji: Shut up they're our enemies, now hand us the sutra!  
  
Sanzo: As if we're gonna give it.  
  
Hiko: These guys are in our way, should I blow them up?  
  
Sanzo: Whatever.  
  
:BOOM:  
  
Kougaiji's Party: WAAAA! (They got blasted to who knows were.)  
  
Goku: Cool!  
  
So they continued their journey.  
  
Hiko: Okay, is there anyone else who are like those people?  
  
Goku: Hmm.... there's that Mr. Snowman guy.  
  
Hiko: That's not a REAL villain, have you been reading my comics?  
  
Gojyo: That saru can read.  
  
Goku: I just look at the pictures, and I'm not a saru!  
  
Hiko: If you EVER touch my stuff without my permission, I'll blow you up!  
  
Goku: But your stuff look sooo cool. Can I see what else do you have in your bag?  
  
Hiko: See for yourself, just don't break anything.  
  
Goku looks through Hiko's green bag, he pushed through all the weird things and found a blue box.  
  
Goku: What's this?  
  
Hiko: It's a mask making kit, my friend gave it too me before he left the academy.  
  
Gojyo: Oh a FRIEND is it, are you sure he's not your boyfriend?  
  
Hiko: *Sweatdrops* He was three years older. He was only my best and only friend in the academy.  
  
Goku opened the box, and in it was some rubber masks, and some jars of paint and other bits and pieces.  
  
Goku: *Holds up a jar of paint* Can I drink this?  
  
Hiko: No, that's paint stupid!  
  
Goku: Waaah, there's so many cool masks.  
  
Hiko: And I have the perfect one for you, but first close your eyes.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and Hiko gave him a mask to put on.  
  
Goku: Sanzo, does it look nice?  
  
Sanzo turned around and all of them, except for Hakkai, who was concentrating on the road was laughing hysterically.  
  
Goku: What?  
  
Hakkai: Yeah, what's wrong with the mask?  
  
Gojyo: It's a saru mask!  
  
Goku: You tricked me Scaredy Cat!  
  
Hiko: Whatever saru.  
  
Goku: I'm NOT A SARU!  
  
Hiko: But you sure look like one!  
  
Goku: That's it this is war!  
  
Hiko: Ok, so I guess you wont have any of my leftovers after this.  
  
Goku: Ok, I take that back! I want your leftovers. PLEASE?  
  
Hiko: Ok Saru.  
  
Gojyo: This is boring, how far is the next town?  
  
Goku: I'm hungry!  
  
:THWACK:  
  
Hakkai: I think we're almost there.  
  
And he was right, they saw the outline of the huge town which was huge, and full of huge buildings, It wasn't a town but it was a city!  
  
Hiko: Wow!  
  
Goku: I bet there will be lots of good restaurants there!  
  
Hiko: And shops!  
  
Hakkai: This looks like a nice peaceful city! ^_^  
  
Hiko: *Whispers to Goku* I'm starting to get sick of that smile.  
  
Goku: He does that every single day.  
  
End Chap. 3  
  
I've completely ran out of ideas so I need a little help, give me suggestions of what will happen in this new city, what kind of enemies do you guys think will show up over there? So please give me any ideas you guys have. Ja ne! ^_^ 


	4. Captured!

Hi! Hoped u all liked my other chapter, well I finally got and idea out of me. Hope u all like it! ^_^  
  
So, the Sanzo Ikkou arrived in this new city. There were bright lights everywhere and thousands of Hotels and restaurants and malls. All five of them were amazed.  
  
The jeep (Hakkuryu) drove up slowly and everyone got off.  
  
Hakkai: I guess we all should find an inn.  
  
Hiko: There are no inns here, only hotels.  
  
Sanzo: Let's just go to the nearest one.  
  
Everybody else: Ok.  
  
So they went to a small hotel.  
  
They went to the counter and there was a young girl standing there.  
  
Girl: Good evening, how may I help you all?  
  
Gojyo: Well, for starters.*TWACK*  
  
Sanzo: Shut Up! *Turns around to the lady* Just give us two rooms. *KICK* Ouch, what was that for scaredy cat!  
  
Hiko: There's FIVE of us now remember?  
  
Sanzo: So, you can sleep on the floor. Cats don't care where they sleep.  
  
Hiko: *vein pops out* I'm a cat demon, not a real cat!  
  
Girl: *sweatdrops* Well, actually we have a promotion now. You can get five single rooms for the price of one.  
  
Hiko: Ok, we'll take that.  
  
Sanzo: *THWACK* and who made you the leader!  
  
Hiko: Ouch. *rubs head*  
  
So all of them went to their rooms.  
  
Goku: But I wanna eat!  
  
Sanzo: We'll eat soon, just shut up and we'll call you when were going to eat.  
  
Goku: No, you're just gonna go without telling me I know it.  
  
Hiko: Don't worry, your room is right next to mine, and we have connecting doors see. *Opens the door to show Goku* I'll call u when we're ready. In the meantime, go do your saru stuff or whatever.  
  
Goku: I'm not a saru!  
  
So each of them went exploring their own rooms.  
  
Hiko straight away went to the TV.  
  
Hiko: Let's see, wow there's three cartoon channels. *Flips through the channels to decide what to watch*  
  
And finally she decided to watch SWATKats.  
  
Goku was also watching TV but he wasn't watching cartoons, he was watching a cooking show. He was drooling away as he saw the different dishes.  
  
Sanzo was reading some newspapers that were in the room.  
  
Hakkai was taking a shower while Hakkuryu was sleeping on the bed curled up in a ball.  
  
And Gojyo.wait a minute where is he? Never mind we'll get back to him later.  
  
Goku: Mmmm. roast chicken.*drools* I'm hungry.  
  
Goku opened the connecting door to Hiko's room.  
  
Hiko: *still watching SWATKats* No, Razor don't go in there it's a trap!  
  
Goku: Hiko, is it time to eat yet?  
  
Hiko: How must I know.  
  
Goku: But I'm hungry.  
  
Hiko: Tell me something new.  
  
Goku: But I wanna eat NOW!  
  
Hiko: Shut Up or I'll blow you up! Aren't you supposed to bother Sanzo about this?  
  
Goku: I don't know where his room is.  
  
Hiko: Then bother Hakkai or Gojyo.  
  
Goku: I don't know where the rooms are.  
  
Hiko: How stupid can you be! *SCRATCH*  
  
Suddenly the credits of SWATKats appear on the TV screen.  
  
Hiko: Aaaah, I missed the ending! I'm gonna kill you for this bakasaru! *Throws pillow at Goku*  
  
Then the two kids start chasing each other around the room until Hakkai comes from the other connecting door.  
  
Hakkai: Ok, let's go eat. what's going on?  
  
Hiko's room is totally thrashed.  
  
Hiko: Goku kept bugging me!  
  
Goku: Yay! Let's go eat!  
  
Hiko: Baka! *SCRATCH* you didn't even hear a word I said!  
  
Goku: I didn't even do anything.  
  
Hiko's green eyes started to flare up!  
  
Hiko: YOU STUPID BAKASARU! *Starts throwing flaming pillows at him*  
  
Hakkai: ^_^ *sweatdrops* don't worry about that, let's go and eat Sanzo and Gojyo are waiting for us.  
  
Goku: FOOD!  
  
Hiko: Baka.  
  
So, they went to a restaurant in the hotel.  
  
Waitress: Hello, how many people in your party?  
  
Sanzo: Three adults and two sarus.  
  
Waitress: *sweatdrops* you mean two kids right. But the kids meal fee is for children 12 years and below.  
  
Goku: But I'm 500.*Hiko covers his mouth*  
  
Hiko: Then we'll go for the adults fee.  
  
Waitress: Very well, follow me.  
  
So the waitress led them to a table.  
  
Waitress: That's the buffet table *points to the table* help yourselves to our all you can eat buffet.  
  
Goku: ALL YOU CAN EAT! *Starts rushing to the buffet table and grabbing almost everything on it*  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Gojyo: You bakasaru! It said all you can eat, not eat everything on the buffet table!  
  
Goku: But that was all I could eat *burp*  
  
Hiko: But now we got kicked out of the hotel! Now where do we sleep?  
  
Hakkai: ^_^ It's ok, this city is full of hotels, we'll just find another one.  
  
Sanzo: That saru wasted all my money! *THWACK*  
  
Suddenly a strange girl walked over to them.  
  
Girl: Hiko, is that you?  
  
Hiko: Mel? What are you doing here?  
  
Mel: I live here. You and your friends are looking for a place to stay?  
  
Hiko: Yeah.  
  
Mel: C'mon then I have something to tell you.  
  
So, they all went to a small house.  
  
Hakkai: Thank you for letting us spend the night here.  
  
Mel: its ok, Hiko was my old friend from the academy. So Hiko, did the master let you go?  
  
Hiko: err.. not exactly I ran away after Akari left.  
  
Mel: Oh, speaking of Akari.  
  
Goku: Is Akari that guy who gave you that mask making kit?  
  
Hiko: Yes, now shut up.  
  
Mel: Akari gave me a letter saying that he was coming to the academy to visit you. And when he didn't come, we heard that he was captured. The master sent me to look for him, and I found his dagger lying on the ground and with it, I found this amulet. *shows Hiko the amulet*  
  
Goku: Wow, shiny. *SCRATCH* Ouch.  
  
Hiko took the amulet to examine it, it was diamond shaped and had four jewels and the one on the left was red. And at the back of it Hiko's name was engraved on it.  
  
Hiko: Was this for me?  
  
Mel: I think so. You keep it.  
  
Hakkai: But who do you think captured him?  
  
Hiko: Guess, we'll have to find that out by ourselves.  
  
Sanzo: As if we're gonna bother with a stupid boy.  
  
Hiko: He could be killed!  
  
Sanzo: We have a journey to continue. Tomorrow morning we're leaving.  
  
Hiko: *looks down* ok.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Will they ever look for Akari? Who captured him? Does Homura have anything to do with this? Find out soon. Ja Ne! ^_^ 


	5. Trapped!

Konichiwa! Here is the next chapter! Hope you all like it! ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: Does it look like I own them?  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning, the Sanzo Ikkou were ready to go on with they're journey. Hiko was still feeling down. Akari was like a brother to her, she kept thinking what could have happened to him. She wanted to go find him but..Sanzo didn't want to waste his time and Hiko didn't want to leave the party because if she did that, she would be alone again.  
  
Goku: Sanzoooo, why can't we eat first?  
  
Sanzo: SHUT UP! *THWACK*  
  
Hakkai: Ok, let's go..wait a minute, where's Hiko?  
  
Goku: HIKOOOO! Hurry up!  
  
Hiko: Huh? Oh, gomen.  
  
So the Ikkou thanked Mel and they all drove out. Hakkuryu drove down an old road which supposed to lead into another town.  
  
Goku: This road looks creepy.  
  
Hiko: Yeah..  
  
Gojyo: What are you two Scaredy Cats talking about there's nothing here...AAAAH!  
  
Everyone else: WHAT?  
  
Gojyo: There was a spider on me.  
  
Hiko and Goku: 0_0.. HAHAHAHAH! Now who's the scaredy cat?  
  
Suddenly, there was a strange noise.it sounded like a bat.there were shadowy figures all around the road. Everyone felt a bit scared..even Sanzo!  
  
Hakkuryu drove slowly and kept alert. It looked like anything could jump in the middle of the road any minute. They were now driving for hours and no town in sight, not even a small village!  
  
Hiko: When will we reach the next town, Hakkai?  
  
Hakkai: I'm not sure, there's no sign of any town nearby.  
  
Goku: But I'm hungry!  
  
Gojyo and Hiko: SHUT UP! *POW*  
  
Sanzo: *sleeping*  
  
Hakkai: *whispers* Luckily Sanzo is asleep or you guys will be knocked by the fan.  
  
They drove along the creepy ,dark ,gloomy road until Hakkai stopped the jeep.  
  
Hiko: Ouch! What's wrong?  
  
Sanzo: What's going on! Whoever waked me up will be dead soon!  
  
Hakkai pointed towards a huge puddle of blood in the middle of the road.  
  
Goku: Mmmm.is that strawberry jelly?  
  
Gojyo: Bakasaru! *POW*  
  
Goku: @_@  
  
Hiko Jumped out of the jeep to examine the puddle. There was a piece of cloth in the puddle and a note. Hiko examined the cloth.  
  
Hiko: This is part of Akari's shirt!  
  
Sanzo: I told you already, we are not gonna waste our time just to rescue some boy.  
  
Hakkai: Wait, there's a note. *picks up the note*  
  
Goku: Well, read it!  
  
Hakkai: It says, I know that you have a new member. Come to my tower and hand over the sutra and Goku or else this guy is dead.  
  
Hiko: Who is it from?  
  
Hakkai: Homura.  
  
Sanzo: Whatever, now can we go?  
  
Hakkai: Shouldn't we go to Homura's tower?  
  
Sanzo: We're not gonna give up the sutra just to save him.  
  
Hakkai: But he's an innocent  
  
Sanzo: What do we look like the charmed ones?  
  
Hakkai: Well..no.  
  
Sanzo: See my point? Now come on.  
  
So they jumped into the jeep and drove on  
  
They drove along the gloomy road and saw a lot of bugs and stuff. All of a sudden, Hakkai stopped the jeep.  
  
Gojyo: What is it now?!  
  
Hakkai: *Looks up in the sky* It's gonna rain.  
  
Hiko: We'd better find some shelter soon.  
  
Goku: And fooood.  
  
Hiko: Is that all you think about?  
  
Goku: Yep.  
  
Hiko: *sigh*  
  
Soon, they found a huge mansion. It was already drizzling.  
  
Hakkai: There's no other place, we might as well go here while it's raining.  
  
Hakkuryu: Kyu.  
  
Hiko: *knocks on door* Hello? Excuse me, may we stay while it's raining?  
  
Goku: And may we have some FOOD?  
  
Hakkai: Is anyone in there.  
  
Sanzo: There's no one there let's just burst the door open *takes out gun*  
  
Hakkai: *Sweatdrops* Um.it's not locked. *opens door*  
  
The five of them entered the dark mansion, it was all dark and dusty. And there were thousands of cobwebs.  
  
Hiko: This feels weird.  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Hiko: I don't know it just feels weird.  
  
Suddenly, they saw three shadowy figures.  
  
Sanzo: I think I know who's there.  
  
Hiko: What? Who's there.  
  
Hakkai: It sounds like...  
  
Voice: Oh, so you decided not to come to my tower.  
  
Hiko: So you're the guy who took Akari!  
  
Voice: Sanzo, I can't believe you took in this little girl in your party.  
  
Hiko: Where's Akari!  
  
Voice: Oh, you actually thought that I wasn't gonna kill him?  
  
Hiko: ..what?  
  
Voice: He's dead.  
  
Hiko: That's it, show yourselves!  
  
Suddenly, out of the shadows came Homura and his gang.  
  
Homura: Now, I've got you in my trap.  
  
Suddenly a group of youkais surrounded the Sanzo-Ikkou.  
  
Goku: Bring it on! *takes out weapon*  
  
Everyone prepared to fight.  
  
Hiko formed a fireball and accidentally aimed it Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo: HEY!  
  
Hiko: Gomen, better stick to slashing.  
  
Hakkai kept throwing Ki balls, Hiko kept slashing and accidentally aiming fireballs at the wrong people, Gojyo and Goku used their weapons and Sanzo kept shooting. And soon, all the youkais were gone.  
  
Hiko: Now.as for you guys.  
  
Homura: Stupid kid, you think you can defeat me?  
  
END CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Ok, that's it for this fic! The second part will be on another fic soon! Ja Ne ^_^  
  
Goku: Hey! But I haven't eaten yet!  
  
Ais: You will in the next fic.  
  
Goku: But I wanna eat now!  
  
Ais: Here, take this and go! *Gives Goku a container of tuna sandwiches* 


End file.
